


I love you Hanzo Shimada

by Latenightsgunfights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: After their first argument, Jesse attempts to make amends.





	I love you Hanzo Shimada

**Author's Note:**

> Will Hanzo ever say I love you back? Probably, in my next overwatch fic. Man, I'm so predictable.

It was a terrible feeling.

  
Jesse took a long, deep breath before rapping on the wooden door of Genji’s dorm room firmly. He kept his eyes downcast, even when he heard shuffling from the inside. He wrung his cowboy hat, usually sat proudly atop his head, in his hands. He felt guilty, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, tanned cheeks flushed red. He didn’t like it.

  
Genji opened the door after a few moments.  
The man wore just a hoodie, revealing the tattoo that adorned his pecs and shoulders before disappearing under long sleeves. Genji looked tired, but still smiled warmly at the sight of McCree.

  
“I’ve been expecting you,” he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Jesse smirked, but didn’t break into his usual cheeky grin. Genjis smile faded. “I’m sorry. I can’t let you in, dude.”

  
“So he’s here then?”

  
“Yeah, and he doesn’t want to see you.”

  
Jesse growled, frustrated tears filling his eyes. Genji looked uncertain, and incredibly saddened by Jesse’s obvious distress. In truth, he wished his brother would see Jesse. The cowboy was obviously sorry, and Genji loved how happy and full of life his older sibling had been since they began to date. He was torn between respecting Hanzo’s wishes and letting Jesse in so they could make up.

  
Jesse looked at him again, “please let me in Genji! You know how much Han means to me. I wanna make things right.” His accent had thickened with his stress on the words.

  
Genji sighed, and turned his head into his dorm room, seeing Hanzo curled on the couch. His brother was miserable, and so was Jesse. _This won’t do_. Genji nodded his head, gesturing for Jesse to come inside. Jesse smiled, giving Genji a clap on the shoulder to show his thanks. Genji nodded again, before closing the door, and disappearing into another room. He decided to be in close proximity, just in case.

  
Jesse nervously sat on the very edge of the couch, facing Hanzos back. The other man was turned from him, head resting on his knees. Hanzos hair was loose, hiding the buzzed sides and cascading down his legs with impressive length. He wore an oversized shirt, with long sleeves and a ridiculous slogan across the back. _That’s Genjis,_ Jesse thought to himself, smiling. He guessed that Hanzo had been sleeping here for a few days, having abandoned his own room in case Jesse came looking for him in there.

  
“I told Genji not to let you in. Trust that idiot to disobey me.”

  
Jesse was shocked to hear Hanzo speak. Partly because they hadn’t spoken in a while, and partly because he expected to do a lot more begging and pleading to even get the man to breathe in his direction. He found himself at a loss for words.

  
Hanzo had turned to him now, still in the same curled up position as before, but with large brown eyes staring almost accusingly at Jesse’s. “You went through all the trouble of finding me and you can’t even be bothered to say anything?”

  
Hanzo didn’t sound upset, or angry. He merely spoke with a neutral resignation Jesse didn’t expect. McCree screamed inside. He wanted to see the shy smiles and furrowing brows. To see any hint of emotion. He wanted Hanzo. Jesse McCree took a deep breath for the second time.

  
“Hanzo I’m sorry. The argument we had only happened because I couldn’t open myself to understand you and your ways. Next time we have to talk something out, I want us to sit down and discuss it as adults. I promise it won’t happen again.”

  
There was a silence. Jesse sighed and looked down, waiting for a response. His apology was nothing like the long winded declaration of love he had planned in his head, but it was true.

  
“It’s seems that I should also be apologizing. While it’s true that you disregarded my feelings, I acted like a child when I hid from you. I’m sorry Jesse McCree.”

  
They embraced in one fluid movement. Hanzo wrapping his arms around Jesse’s shoulders. Jesse pulled Hanzo onto his lap, laughing. Then their lips met. The kiss was deep and passionate, the few short days they’d spent apart, without physical contact, accumulating into a mess of frantic touches and the exploration of tongues. Jesse broke the contract first.

  
“I love you Hanzo Shimada.”

  
Hanzo smiled, and continued the kiss.


End file.
